Ralph's sick day
by Larrydog
Summary: Ralph is sick and while Mcleash want's him to get better someone is gonna do that for him Lucky X Ralph


"ACHOO"the sound of the sneeze echoed through the confines of Mcleach's house but it wasn't from was from his dog Ralph it seem that all his time no noticing where he was finally caught up to him because he got sick from being outside too caring about his dog too much to leave him like this Mcleach decided to pretended to be sick on the phone when talking to his boss/brother in law and it somehow worked which was good since he still got he hung up from the very fake phone call Mcleash looked at the coughing dog in his bed."poor Ralphie"Mcleah said rubbing the dog's head to which he just sneezed in response and Mcleash looked at him a little sad.

"well its gonna be alright daddy is gonna make you something that is gonna make you feel better I'm just need to go out and get It' he was saying putting on a sweater and Ralph just looked at him for about 5 seconds and closed his eyes Mcleash left he said "don't worry Ralphie I will be back as soon as I can"And with that he went outside got inside his car and left leaving Ralph to sleep in peace and quiet which was sick or not was his favorite thing to do,behind chewing on shoes of 2 hours past and Ralph was still sleep but that wasn't much of a surprise since even when he isn't sick he can sleep for wasn't until he heard a window open to which that got his attention to look up and Saw a dog there His vision was a little burly at moment but after it cleared he figured out who it was and It was Lucky Leader of the pound puppies.

Lucky looked around the almost empty house of reason he was there was because He was worried Mcleash did something rash like leave his job again because this was Mcleash's first time not coming to despite everything Mcleash was very important to making their plans for adopting puppies a lot easier that was proven when he got a promotion left and they had that terrible replacement take no Mcleash in sight But saw Ralph decided to, at least ask him if he knew where Mcleash was so jumped in and looked at Ralph."hey sorry for waking you but I was wondering if you knew where Mcleash was" he asked and Ralph let out more coughs which worried Lucky "he..*hack*...went out *cough* "Ralph was able to say and worried Lucky a bit with how he said it."Ralph are you okay seem sick"and When Ralph let out about 8 sneezes and coughed for about 10 seconds that kinda answered his question."well where did he go hopefully to get something to make you feel better Lucky said feeling bad for the dog "I..*cough* don..t *moan*know..may..maybe he d..did*hack*"he finished putting his paw on his head because a bad headache came out of nowhere.

Despite his neutral answer Lucky knew this was the reason Mcleash didn't come to work he cared about Ralph more than anything and would probably do anything for despite what most dogs thought,Lucky also cared about Ralph on a very deep level even though he would never admit it to himself but that feeling was telling him to stay and be with him but his mind was telling him to go back to the pound just in case there was a dog that needed to be adopted but his feeling was clouding his mind."well do you need any company until he gets bacK"Lucky said half regretting it "uh...i g..guess *cough*"Ralph responded horsley and Lucky felt guilty for wanting to leave such a cute dog...wait cute where did that come from? Lucky decided to sit next to him feeling the strong heat from Ralph "he must have a really bad fever"Lucky thought to himself and the two just stayed in silence until Ralph broke it which surprised Lucky because he thought he would have too.

"s..so Lucky..wh..why d..did you wann..na stay *clears throat* with me I thought you had things to do"Ralph asked

"well to be honest with you Ralph….I don't know I couldn't just leave you alone"

"why..*cough*I'm nothing special"

"Ralph were all special in our own way"

"I doubt that"

"of course you do you doubt everything"

"then *cough* why did you *hack* stay here"

"well...I"that is where Lucky started to ask himself that all there is no point too since he knew mcleash was taking care of him and he knows Ralph doesn't like company very much so why did he stay?

"well...I guess I didn't want to leave you alone in your moment of need"Lucky said his feeling taking over his words "and I care about you a lot" and hearing that Ralph lifted his head looking a little surprised at what he said

"really yo..u *cough* care ab..out me"Ralph said plainly and Lucky was wondering why he said that

"of course I do I care about everyone in a different way"

"well how do you care about me than?"

"well..um...I...think you're a...very good friend and….I think you're very cute and…."and at this Lucky stopped and covered his mouth with his paw and blushed a why did that come from and what was happening to him.

"Cute me ...no one has ever said that to me before not even mcleash"to this Lucky blushed wasn't sure where these feelings and thoughts were coming but what shocked him even more was what Ralph said Next.

"well...I think you're cute too Lucky...maybe even….handsome?"He said with a small weak small smile and Lucky just blushed harder and his tail for some reason started to wag from excitement but why was this exciting him so much?Being beyond flustered Lucky started to get up "well sorry Ralph but something just came out and I have to…."but before he could do anything else Ralph grabbed his paw and had a small smile "you know you're cute when you're flustered"and before Lucky could process anything he grabbed his collar and with all his strength pulled him into a Kiss" .At first Lucky wanted to pull away but that feeling was becoming more and clear to him...he was in love with him. so with no more doubts in his head Lucky kissed two french kissed the other for about 30 minutes until two finally departed and Lucky looked out of breath as Ralph just smiled.

"what was that for"Lucky asked

"well to thank you for staying with me and Lucky and being someone who cares about me"Ralph said and Lucky just smiled

'well of course I do after all I do love you"he said the word so easily and Ralph just kissed him

"and I love you too"

"And with how you sound you seemed to be *ACHOO* better"Lucky said wiping his nose

"oops I gave you my cold sorry about that"

"I don't regret it"Lucky said giving him another kiss to prove it

"well I guess I don't either"and with that the two sick dogs stayed like that for a few hours until Mcleash came back and saw them asleep and was confused where the other came from

"hey wait isn't he from the pound"Mcleash asked himself but decided not to do anything seeing Ralph smiling in his sleep something he never saw him do before "you know I'll question it later anything that makes Ralphie happy"he said going downstairs to make the stuff to make him feel better and maybe more with how his guest was sniffing.


End file.
